horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Crowley
'Victor Crowley '''appears in the film ''Hatchet and is portrayed by Kane Hodder. He is a legendary "swamp monster" and serial murderer of diminished intellect and supernatural origins. He is directly responsible for the deaths of at least 64 (Including Casey's unborn baby) people. Legend has it that Crowley is "stuck in the night that he died". Biography Background Many years ago in the Honey Island Swamps of New Orleans, there lived Thomas and Shyanne Crowley. Shyanne became ill with a rare type of stomach cancer and had to have her own nurse, a black woman named Leena. When Shyanne was asleep, Leena and Thomas were having sex, leading to Leena becoming pregnant. On the day Shyanne passed away, Thomas and Leena shared a kiss, but Shyanne wasn't dead and in a fit of rage put a curse on Leena's unborn baby, before finally dying. Months later, Leena has her baby, who is born with a Tumors Disease. Leena dies presumably of shock the moment she laid eyes on him. Years went by, Thomas only hid Victor to hide what he did but over the years he learned to love his deformed child, until... One Halloween night, a group of trick-or-treaters came to the Crowley house to play a prank on him. Shouting taunts and jeers, they began throwing sparklers towards the house. One of the sparklers was really close to the door and the door caught on fire. Victor Crowley, now an adult, was trapped inside and began to panic. His father returned home just in time to see their house on fire. Wielding a hatchet, he began hacking away at the front door, desperate to save his son. What Mister Crowley didn't realize was that frightened Victor was pressed against the back of the door when his father began swinging the hatchet. The blade cleaved through the door panel and imbedded itself into Victor's head, explaining the scar on his face. His father was very furious with the 3 teens, but they denied everything, he died of a broken heart soon after. The incident earned Victor the uncomplimentary nickname of "Hatchet Face". However, he revived and became stuck in the night he died (Marybeth's mother told her that sometimes when people die altraumatical, they become stuck in the night they died) stalking the bayous surrounding his home, crying out in search of his father. Stories of the Crowley legend circulated throughout the New Orleans area, and before long, the tale of Victor Crowley became an official part of the regional lore. Crowley's Murder Spree In 2007, Victor Crowley emerged from seclusion. He kills Sampson by ripping him apart. He then kills his son, Ainsley by disembowelling him. Their disappearance prompted Sampson's daughter, Marybeth, to embark upon a search for her missing family members. Marybeth realized that the most efficient means to get to the swamps was by taking an illegal swamp tour provided by an amateur con man named Shawn. On this tour, Marybeth met several other tourists including a young man named Ben, his friend Marcus, two would-be actresses named Misty and Jenna, their director Doug Shapiro and the middle-aged Mr. and Mrs. Permatteo. When Shawn's "Scare Boat" struck a fallen tree and began sinking, the tourists were forced to evacuate. They quickly found themselves right in front of the old Crowley homestead. Marybeth, knowledgeable of the legend, tried to warn the other tourists about Victor Crowley, but her pleas went unheard. Victor Crowley appeared before them and began systematically murdering each and every one of them. The first victim from the ill-fated tour group was Jim Permatteo, whom Crowley cleaved into two pieces with repeated strikes from his hatchet. He then kills Janet by pulling her head apart. Soon after, he found Doug Shapiro/Samuel M. Barrett and killed him by literally twisting his head off of his body. When the other tourists discovered his body, Crowley attacked them again, but they managed to temporarily elude him. He soon caught back up with them and succeeded in murdering two more in rapid succession. He used a custom belt sander to mutilate Jenna's face. He then used a shovel to sever Shawn's right leg, then used it to decapitate him. With the shovel still planted firmly in the ground, Crowley picked up the scrambling Jenna and impaled her upon the handle. Ben meanwhile, had decided to return to a tool shed on the Crowley estate in the hopes of finding a weapon that could be used against him. Crowley continued hunting them and claimed his next victim, Misty, by dismembering her. He used her body parts as throwing weapons to attack Ben inside the shed. Ben and Marybeth found some gasoline cans and doused Victor Crowley with the flammable liquid. Ben then used the late Misty's Zippo lighter to light Crowley up and he began to burn to death. As luck would have it however, a sudden rainstorm started and the flames were soon extinguished. Crowley, though badly burned, was still alive and he renewed his chase of the three remaining tourists. He tracked them all the way to a distant cemetery and succeeded in tackling Ben, at which point, he began vomiting a strange, viscous fluid into Ben's open mouth. The purpose of this particular tactic remains unclear. Marcus and Marybeth attacked Crowley and succeeded in rolling him off of Ben. While Ben and Marybeth ran for the front grates, Crowley grabbed a hold of Marcus. He first crushed him in a bear hug, then pulled his arms off and finally smashed the armless body against a mausoleum crypt until the boy was dead. Running after Ben and Marybeth, Crowley used a detached pole from the cemetery gate as a projectile and hurled it at them. The pole landed vertically, pinning Ben's foot to the ground. Crowley began to charge them, but Ben and Marybeth pressed the pole forward at a horizontal angle, and when Crowley leapt upon them, he impaled himself upon the pole. Satisfied that Crowley was at last dead, Ben and Marybeth limped along until they came to her late father's fishing boat. Crowley was not dead however. He tracked them down and apparently killed Ben by ripping his arm off and luring Marybeth to the water using Ben's dismembered arm. Victor Crowley Lives Again! Following the ending of part 1, Marybeth escapes Victor Crowley by gouging out his eye. She is picked up by Jack Cracker, who takes her back to his cabin in the swamp. She tells Jack about what happened to the group of tourist and that her father and brother were also killed. After learning her last name is Dunsten, he threatens to shoot her if she doesn't get out of his house and tells her if she wants answers go visit Reverend Zombie, confused she runs out of his house. Shortly after she leaves Victor Crowley shows up and beheads Jack Cracker with his own intestines. Marybeth makes it back to New Orleans and finds Rev. Zombie's voodoo shop. After she begs for him to talk to her, he finally lets her in. She tells him about what happened to her in the swamp and that her name is Marybeth Dunsten. Rev. Zombie then reveals to her the truth behind Victor Crowley's legend and that her father was one of the boys who was there the night Victor Crowley was murdered, he says if he was brave enough he would have been out there too. After he is finished, Marybeth insists that they go back into the swamp to retrieve her family's remains and to kill Victor Crowley once and for all. He agrees and tells her to be back at the shop in a few hours. After she leaves he calls to a man named Justin, who turns out to be Shawn's brother from the first film. He tells Justin to round up as many gator hunters as he can and to make sure that a man named Trent Graves comes. Marybeth goes to her house and cleans herself up, her uncle Bob shows up and protests her choice to return to the swamp. She begs for him to come with her and they won't stay long. He tells her no and asks her to stay away from Rev. Zombie. But going against her uncle's wishes, she meets up at Zombie's shop, along with a room full of hunters and fishermen. Rev. Zombie explains to them that if they go with him to the swamp he will pay them $500. But after he tells them they'll be hunting Victor Crowley, most of the hunters walk out. Only a few stay behind which includes Layton, Avery, Chad, Cleatus, Vernon, John and Trent. Zombie then tells them if they manage to kill Victor he'll pay them $5000. When Trent begins to walk away, Zombie offers him double to go, and he agrees. They prepare to leave when Bob shows up to protect Marybeth. The hunters arrive at the swamp just as the sun sets. The group split up with Zombie, Marybeth, Trent, Bob and Justin going to the house to search for bodies. Layton and Avery go off to have sex, Chad and Cleatus gohuntingt for Gators and Vernon and John sit around and scare each other. Victor soon begins to pick them off one by one. He first attacks Chad and Cleatus and smashes Chad's jaw in with the end of his hatchet. He then shreds Cleatus' head off with a boat motor. He beheads Layton while he has sex with Avery and as she tries to crawl away he jams his hatchet between her legs and then into her chest. Meanwhile at the house Marybeth discovers that her family's bodies have vanished. Zombie explains to Justin that Marybeth's uncle and Trent were the other two kids that were there the night Victor died. He believes that if Victor kills Bob and Trent, his soul will be at peace and leave the swamp. Victor attacks John and Vernon and splits them both in half with a giant chainsaw. At the house Trent tells Justin and Marybeth to hide in one of the rooms. There Marybeth reveals that Justin's brother is dead and that Zombie lied to him. Justin then tells Marybeth about Zombie's plan for Bob and Trent. She runs out to tell them about his plan, Justin hides in a closet and is attacked by Victor, who gores his brain with a belt sander. He then attacks the remaining four and while he is fighting Trent, Zombie drags Marybeth out of the house and traps Bob inside. Victor kills Trent by curb stomping his head across a table. Bob tries to fight him but is very quickly killed. Zombie tells Marybeth that it's all over and that Victor is finally dead, Marybeth tells him she will tell the police but he gets ready to shoot her. She reveals that Bob wasn't her real uncle, and that her real uncle died when she was 12, Bob was her father's best friend. Realizing that this means Victor is still alive, he turns to see Victor bursting through the door, much to his dismay. Zombie advances toward Victor and chokes him. But Victor overpowers Zombie and kills him by splitting Zombie in half and ripping out his spine. After he finishes, Victor turns to Marybeth and prepares to kill her. But Marybeth picks up the hatchet and strikes him in the forehead with it, knocking to the ground. She proceeds to go hysterical and hack his face in with the Hatchet until his head is a bloody pulp. The force of these blows is too severe for Crowley to stop her and is unable to defend himself. Just as she turns to leave after she finishes, Victor's hand twitches. Marybeth turns around, takes Zombie's shotgun, aims it at Victor's bloodied head, cocks it and yells "F## you!" before pulling the trigger. This blasts off the remains of Crowley's head from his body and seemingly finishes him off. The End of Victor Crowley Immediately after the end of the last film, with Marybeth Dunston blowing off the head of Victor Crowley with a shotgun. She walks away and comes across the bodies of Vernon and John, where she hears a somehow still alive Victor in the woods. Marybeth starts up the chainsaw and prepares for a fight, but is grabbed by Victor, whose head is bloody but reattached. Marybeth puts her arm through his bloody face, and he falls backwards onto the chainsaw, cutting him down the middle and in half. After shooting Victor's head to make sure he is dead this time, Marybeth is satisfied. She then walks back into the city, bloodied and disorientated. She walks into the Jefferson Parish Police Department, immediately having guns drawn on her. Upon discovery of the twenty to thirty bodies at Honey Island Swamp, she is placed as the prime suspect in the murders by Sheriff Fowler, even after telling him numerous times about the events of the last two films. The Sheriff heads out to the swamp with the paramedics and fire department, leaving Deputy Winslow in charge of the station until he gets back. Amanda Fowler, the Sheriff's ex-wife, journalist and an expert about the legend of Victor Crowley, comes into the station to interview Marybeth about what happened, telling Marybeth she wants to help, otherwise Marybeth will be tried and executed for what happened at Honey Island Swamp. After retelling the events of the previous two films to Amanda, Amanda correctly deduces her that Victor Crowley is a repeater, set to relive the night he died, looking for his father and that he cannot be actually killed unless he gets what he wants: his father. She tells Marybeth that her father, Sampson Dunston, was the one that came up with the idea to start the fire many years ago and tried to get him to deliver Thomas Crowley's ashes to Victor over the past several years, only to be dismissed numerous times. Since he's dead and she's Sampson's bloodline, only she can put an end to Victor Crowley. Marybeth doesn't believe her, continuously declaring that she killed Victor Crowley the night before. At Honey Island Swamp, the body of Victor Crowley is bagged and tagged and put into the ambulance boat. When the paramedic, Randy, is distracted, Victor reanimates and blows Randy's head off with a defibrillator. Victor then escapes back to his house. Deputy Hamilton goes to investigate and goes to the boat where Victor appears and kills him by hacking his head in half. Victor then kills 7 other fire department officials and paramedics, leaving Andrew, Rick and another missing paramedic alive. In comes the SWAT team, led by Tyler Hawes and consists of six others: five armed men and one-armed woman named Dougherty. Hawes takes over the operation from Fowler and leads them to the Crowley house, where Deputy Elbert and another Deputy are picked off by Crowley. Crowley ambushes the SWAT team and they futilely shoot Crowley as he kills them all. Hawes tries tackling Crowley but is in turn pinned against the shed and has his spine torn out. While Rick catches Victor's attention, Deputy Schneiderman takes the opportunity to fire a rocket launcher at Crowley, but misses and hits Rick instead, killing him. The resulting explosion blows up the Crowley house, destroying it and covering Victor in the rubble. When Schneiderman begins to celebrate, Victor appears from the wreckage and throws a piece of rubble into Schneiderman's back. He then proceeds to kills Schneiderman by ripping his arms off and drowning him in a puddle. Dougherty, Andrew and the Sheriff run for it. Before running, the Sheriff manages to slow Crowley down by shooting in the chest with a handgun. Back at the station, upon hearing the SWAT team getting killed on the radio, Amanda convinces Deputy Winslow to let Marybeth out of jail and help her save everyone at Honey Island Swamp. She has Winslow take her and Marybeth to the house of Abbott McMullen, Victor Crowley's racist long distant cousin and only living blood relative who possesses the ashes of Thomas Crowley. When he declines to give up the ashes, Amanda holds him at gunpoint and leaves with the ashes. Back at Honey Island Swamp, the other paramedic is chased by Victor Crowley when he hides behind a canoe, which is revealed to be the one from the first movie because Ben, who is now revealed to still be alive, was lying in the canoe, while clinging to life with his left arm ripped off. As he begs for help, Victor throws the hatchet at Ben, finally killing him. Before Victor can kill the Paramedic, an alligator comes out of the swamp and pulls the paramedic into the swamp to his death. Victor resumes chasing the Sheriff, Andrew, and Dougherty and corners them in the water ambulance. They barricade themselves in and the Sheriff calls for the National Guard on the ambulance's radio, telling them they're being attacked by crazed gunmen. The National Guard tells them they'll be there in ten minutes. Just as they settle down and think everything's safe, Victor begins to saw his way through the boat wall with the gas-powered belt sander. The Sheriff tells them not to move, if they try to leave, they'll get killed, while Andrew thinks they should leave while he's busy cutting through the wall. Amanda, Deputy Winslow and Marybeth arrive at the Swamp outside the burned down Crowley house. Amanda calls out for Victor, telling him they have his father. Upon hearing his wife's voice, Sheriff Fowler attempts to leave, only to be grabbed by Victor and beheaded with the belt sander. Andrew and Dougherty are trapped in the boat with Victor on the other side of the broken door. Dougherty attempts to slowly get the Sheriff's gun, but Victor grabs and pulls her through the hole on the door, which disembowels her. Andrew smartly remains in the boat, keeping himself out of sight of Victor. Victor goes back to his destroyed home and finds Amanda and Deputy Winslow there, but refrains from attacking when he sees the ashes. Marybeth offers Victor his father's ashes and apologizes for what her father did to him. Victor proclaims "Daddy" (his only word) upon seeing the ashes. When he approaches to take the ashes, Deputy Winslow mistakes it for Victor going to attack Marybeth, and so shoots him down, but Victor rises back up, and rips apart Winslow's chest when his back is turned. In response, Amanda attempts to take the urn from Marybeth, but Victor grabs and beheads her. Victor then knocks Marybeth over and impales her on a tree branch. Just when Victor was about to pick up a machete to finish Marybeth off, Marybeth smashes the urn over Victor's head, spreading his father's ashes all over him, and causing him to melt. With the last bit of her strength, she grabs one of the SWAT team's guns and blows Victor's remains away, finally killing him. The National Guard then arrives and Andrew, now free of danger, emerges from the boat and signals the helicopters. Just as the screen cuts to black, one final shot of Marybeth gasping for air is shown. Trivia * The character of Victor Crowley was created by Hatchet writer/director Adam Green when he was only eight-years old. Crowley is largely inspired by the more popular serial slasher, Jason Voorhees, to of which Crowley's portrayor, Kane Hodder, has played four times. Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Monsters Category:Hatchet characters